


Slumber Party

by WishGnee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biker and Businessman, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Not Throwing Money at your Problems For Once, Threesome - F/M/M, wasting water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishGnee/pseuds/WishGnee
Summary: Although Zen fails to interrupt Jumin’s dinner with MC, he still manages to intrude.Jumin Han Route AU: If Zen arrived at the penthouse instead of Jaehee.(Jumin route spoilers!)





	1. The Shower

> **[ZEN]** _I think I’m gonna go shower now. Are you really going to be okay with that jerk?_
> 
> **[MC]** _If you’re taking your phone with you, take a selfie for me! Lol_  
> 

Zen felt his eyebrows furrow together as he laughed at her message. MC alternated with such ease between saintly understanding, and… whatever this was.

He wondered what in the world was going on in her head. What kind of game was she playing? His thumbs tapped at his phone, composing a reply before he could think too deeply about her intent.

Would that trustfund kid read over her shoulder? That creep…

The scraggly carpet of his bedroom was merciless on his feet, but Zen couldn’t stop pacing. With the hacker at large, it might be even more dangerous for her to be at the penthouse.

Zen couldn’t understand how any man can make a defenseless lady stay the night. After only meeting her for the first time!

> **[MC]** _I should be fine. Thank you for worrying._  
> 

Zen groaned.

There was an urgent knock on his door. “Mr. Zen, are you all right?”

“Yep!” Shouted Zen. “Totally fine! I was just practicing my lines, you guys take it easy.”

“Will do, sir.”

Zen gripped his chest and heaved a sigh. The last thing he wanted was for those musclehead security guards to kick down his door. He couldn’t afford to replace a door.

Granted, while they looked intimidating, they were all good people. Zen had invited them in the other day. It made his house feel significantly smaller, but he preferred that over them catching cold.

He looked at his phone, taking in his dim reflection against the messenger screen. Was she still waiting for him to reply? Was she looking at her screen too, in that moment?

> **[ZEN]** _Call me if anything happens, okay?_  
> 

He exited the chat. Zen pressed his phone against his mouth in thought, his gaze trailing back to his closed door. “Hey. How much longer will you guys be here again?”

The reply was muffled. “Until the hacker issue is resolved, sir.”

Zen grinned. It sounded like a line from a movie. Did they rehearse their orders? “Well, I’m gonna shower now.” He grabbed his backpack from his closet, shoving in his script and a spare motorcycle helmet. “Don’t come in, alright? Unless I’m screaming for help.”

“Roger that,” replied the security guard as Zen slipped on a leather jacket.

Zen felt a bit bad for the deceit, but not enough to have any regrets.

More importantly, he was surprised his jacket still fit so well, even after all these years. Zen pulled on his leather gloves, clenching his hands to break them in again. He caught sight of an attractive man in the mirror.

Who was that handsome devil?? Zen smirked at his reflection, tracing a gloved forefinger along his jaw. He should really set up a camera to capture this look, he could add it to his acting portfolio.

No no, there was no time for that. His cherished lady could be in danger.

… Maybe just a quick selfie. Wonder if MC liked bad boys?

* * *

MC held her chin in her palm, gazing out at the city lights.

With the short notice of her arrival, Jumin hadn’t thought to book a performing band for dinner. He leaned into his laced hands. A violinist would have complimented her alluring manner perfectly.

“Jumin?”

Jumin straightened in his seat. Her bright, beautiful eyes had locked with his while he was lost in thought, and he had to maintain his composure. His staff members busied themselves, picking off used plates. “Forgive me.” He said, straightening his fork on the table. “I’m still taken aback by your presence. Normally I eat alone, and this is… a welcome change. How was dessert?”

MC’s fading pink lips curved upward. “It was amazing, and the cherries were so fresh! I really thought I’d be too full for it.”

Jumin wished he could tally how many times she’d smiled for him in the messenger. “I’ll have to give my chef a raise.”

“Just like that? I’ll have to change careers and get cooking lessons.”

She was teasing him. As dense as he was in certain affairs, Jumin considered himself skilled at reading others. He could tell from the wrinkle of her nose that she was teasing him. It appeared for only a split second, but the mischievous look was quite fetching on her.

He cleared his throat. “I noticed you admiring the view. Do you like it?”

MC looked back to the pane of glass beside their table. Night was falling, but the city was far from asleep. Buildings and billboards lit up one by one, transforming the landscape with new, bright rectangles. Red and yellow lights moved through the interstate like insects. “I was thinking about how much I hated traffic. Waiting in it, and the noises keeping me up at night in the apartment. Up here, it all seems so far away.”

“We’re several floors above ground level.” Jumin smiled. “I can assure you that you won’t hear a single car horn up here.”

“Thank you, Jumin. I’m still not sure about staying the night…”

“Don’t worry. No harm can come to you here. I would hate for something to happen to you during transit home, after you’ve come all this way.”

“But–”

“Mr. Han.” A security guard crouched at Jumin’s side, adjusting his earpiece. It took him a moment to notice his employer’s eyelids narrowing. “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt, sir. There’s someone for you at the front gate.”

“Send them away.”

“Sir, he said he’s a member of the RFA.”

“… Which one, then?”

“He refused to say. From the footage, we could see he arrived on a motorcycle. Tall man, black leather jacket. He has this rat tail that goes all the way down his back…” The guard, trailing off, suddenly bit his tongue. “I’m sorry, sir, he must have lied to us about being part of your charity organization. Please excuse me. I’ll get rid of this delinquent myself.”

“Isn’t that Zen?” MC exclaimed. “Wait, let me text him.”

“No need.” Jumin’s reply was sharp, and his chair creaked as he stood. “Stay here, please. I will speak to him.”

Jumin gestured for his guard to follow and strode off without another word. MC waited for a moment, observed her surroundings, then quietly followed them down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 2017 sometime after completing the Jumin route, bemoaning the fact that Zen never came to save the MC.  
> After reading it again here in 2018, and after some minor edits, decided I rather liked my dumb writing! If other people like it too, I might be persuaded to keep going. Although it might get NSFW. 
> 
> Please feel free to suggest additional tags, and if you took the time to read this, I'd love to hear from you.  
> I'm here to make friends! ^^


	2. The Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is a bit of mature language in this chapter.

Zen fidgeted in the cold, certain that bastard was making him wait on purpose. Each minute he spent in traffic gnawed at his already fraying patience. Now that he'd arrived, he was starting to see red.

The intercom blared when he pressed the button again. "Is he here yet? Tell him I need to talk to him, man to man."

No response. 

Zen groaned and hung his head, visible vapor on his breath. He hoped he hadn't arrived too late. It’s not like he could stay here all night. Zen pulled his backpack off his shoulder and fished out his phone. No messages. No missed calls. Yoosung was alone in the chatroom. Maybe he should call her...

"Go away," said a deep voice from the intercom before clicking off.

"Hey!" Zen cursed and pressed the intercom button. "Hey! You trustfund jerk, get back here! You can't just make a girl stay the night and not even send a ph… I'm here to make sure she's all right, so don't think about trying anything!"

There was a long pause.

"Zen," said a different voice from the intercom. Female. "Aren't you cold?"

Even with his superior acting abilities, Zen couldn't stop himself from grinning. He recognized that phone voice. He wondered if she sounded the same in person. "Hi. I'm fine, how are you? Did he hurt you?"

Another pause.

"--send him back if it's not safe to send me back?"

Click.

Zen huffed, leaning back on the seat of his bike. Just as he was starting to think about jumping into the chat to complain, Jumin's dour, mechanical voice clicked on once more.

"Wait there. I'm sending security."

"To do what?!"

The gate of Jumin's complex slid open, and three members of security flanked him before he could react.

"This way, please," one of them said.

Zen lowered his arms from bracing himself. Did Jumin specifically send women so that Zen couldn't fight them? That silver-spooned jerk couldn't have been that smart, but Zen had no other options.

"You ladies know where I can park my bike?"

 

* * *

 

The elevator was spacious, even when filled with four people and a catchy, strumming tune. Zen looked up at the mirrored ceiling several feet above him, supposing its sheer height was designed to transport furniture. You just never know, maybe Jumin Han had one of those church pipe organs in his living room.

Zen had never actually been inside the penthouse. He visited once with V, but insisted on waiting outside before the cordial visit turned icy. This place was more like a goddamn mall than a place of residence. He could hardly believe he was here now, let alone the reason for his visit.

He checked his phone again. The women accompanying him weren't much for conversation. He should tell the other members where he was, in case Jumin had him assassinated.

The elevator dinged and lurched to a halt on a double-digit floor. "This is your stop," said one of his escorts.

Zen heard the elevator close behind him when he stepped out. Two new faces awaited him in the hall. The first, Zen didn't even want to look at: the trustfund kid was in his usual three-piece suit, with his usual crossed arms and surly expression.

Then there was the unfamiliar, pretty face standing beside the trustfund kid.

"'Man to man' I hear," remarked Jumin, with scant trace of amusement.

MC wiggled her fingers politely at Zen, smiling.

Zen felt his chest grow warmer. "Hey." He approached her. With his long strides, was in front of her in no time. "So this is what you looked like. You're... Your hair is beautiful. Maybe you could recommend me to your salon??" Zen let out a breathy, awkward chuckle, and was relieved to hear her giggle back. He was not as pleased to hear a certain someone else clearing his throat.

"As you can see, she is unharmed. Not a single damaged hair follicle. She's 'all right,' as it were. I don't know what kind of man you are with your rampant imagination, Zen, but I'm a perfect gentleman."

"Sure, whatever. While I've got you here - I don't know if the security dudes at my house know I'm gone. Can I get their number? I'll need to call off the manhunt, or at least ask them to turn off my shower."

MC’s brows knitted together. “You left your shower on, Zen?”

“Yeah, and I didn't even shower. I just didn't want the gang to know I was leaving through the window. So wasteful. It's gonna hit me when the water bill comes in...” Zen beamed, his scarlet eyes crinkling at the edges. “Hmm, but it was worth it for you, babe.”

Ah, did he just hear her heart skip a beat?~

“What exactly are you doing here?” Jumin said, raising his voice. It was clear that while he tried to stay collected, he did not appreciate Zen getting chummy.

“Dude, I told you.” Zen rubbed the back of his neck. His mind had somehow twisted the situation around, and he perceived Jumin to be the annoying third wheel. “I wanted to make sure my babe was okay.”

“As we've established, she's fine.”

“Good! She's in good enough health for me to take her home then, since _you_ won't.”

Jumin stalked between his fellow RFA members, staring darkly into Zen's face. “You're being illogical about this. We have been threatened as an organization, and I have the best security any single of us can offer. She's safest here.

And you? You don't even know her address. Are you going against V's decision? You'll force her to tell you? Will you be responsible if something happens?”

“Y, Yes,” Zen stammered, glaring back as hard as he could. “I can take care of her.”

“How?”

“Please, enough,” MC said, touching each of their arms to pry them apart. Her face expressed relief that they didn't snap at her or pull away, but the two men were still simmering. “Zen, I appreciate the thought, but Jumin has a point. Besides, it's so late. I wouldn't want us to be on the road at this hour.”

Zen seemed to deflate from hearing her words. He took a breath to argue, then relented again, “Yeah… you're right.”

“So why don't you stay here for the night?”

“WHAT.”

MC looked between the two men. She wasn’t sure from which man the outburst came, but she retracted her touch and winced all the same. They looked at her, then at each other, and their anger returned in full force.

“I must admit, I only invited you in to prove you wrong. My hospitality has a strict limit.”

“Dude, I wouldn't stay here even if you paid me! God knows what sort of creepy shit you have lying around. Handcuffs? Cat ears? Expired condoms?”

“Ah, because your own house is so much better, yes? Not a single decrepit thing to be found. Not even under your box spring mattress, or in your browser history. Shall I have my men check right now?”

“Oh my gosh, guys, please!” MC cried. “That's enough!”

Jumin and Zen observed one another in silence. Zen's lips were ajar, ready for another seething retort. Jumin's arms were crossed, his fingers drumming impatiently.

“Please, Jumin, you said yourself that it's not safe out there.” The men turned to MC when she took a deep, shaky breath. “I understand if you can’t be friends. But Zen is a member of the RFA, too. I really think our best course of action is to just stay here, together, and to be nice until morning.”

The penthouse was quiet once again, other than the sound of Zen scratching his head. “… So like a slumber party? And here I forgot my jammies.”

“You're not using mine,” muttered Jumin.

MC clasped her hands together in front of her stomach. “Well, I'm not sleepy yet. I doubt you guys are sleepy either. Let's, um, try to break the ice. Jumin, didn't you say you brought some wine?”

“… I suppose I did.”

“Ah,” Zen smiled, touched that MC was trying so hard to include him. “I can't impose that much. Besides, I'm not much of a wine guy. Got any cheap gas station beer, trustfund kid?”

“No. Although...” Jumin tapped his chin. “I did order in that grapefruit flavored beer a few weeks ago, just to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In that moment, when Jumin darkly muttered that Zen was not allowed to borrow his pajamas: MC thought about suggesting Zen wear her pajama bottoms, while she borrowed one of Jumin's shirts… 
> 
> But she didn't want to stir the pot anymore after they finally settled down.


	3. Liquid Courage

 

#### ... After a Few Hours ...

* * *

 

“A perfect 50-50 ratio.”

“You're kidding! There's no way.”

“I examine every resume I receive.” Jumin poured more wine for himself. Catching a look from MC, he refilled her glass as well. “And from there, I select the most promising candidates per gender.”

“Jeez, I just...” Zen cupped his cheek, awestruck. “I never thought there'd be all that many lady security guards applying to your company.”

“You’d be surprised. I believe many of the candidates were referred by Assistant Kang. Something to do with her judo classes.”

Zen snickered, mumbling something incoherent about Jaehee.

“What was that?”

“I said, you’re lucky to have her.”

Jumin stared down into his wine glass, drunk and pensive. He regarded a hint of MC’s reflection on the red surface. “I know.”

“Jaehee really is amazing,” MC added, fingers carefully curled around her beverage of choice as she watched Zen knock back another can of beer.

“So are you, MC.” Zen’s scarlet eyes suddenly locked onto hers, like lasers mounted on a sniper rifle. His concentration broke only when Jumin leaned forward with a glare, urging Zen to surrender the intimate moment. “Uhm. I mean, in the chat, you’ve been so kind and brave and… Man, if I didn’t show up, I feel like Jumin would’a locked you in here for three days or something.”

MC laughed, bubbly and mellow. “Jumin wouldn’t do that...” She eyed Jumin with an accusing grin. “Would you, Jumin?”

Jumin blinked, determinedly trying to read her pink expression. Would she have disliked staying here? Even if it was for her own safety? “Zen always has such a wild imagination.”

“Hey! Just because you were good enough to feed me alcohol doesn’t mean you can just… say whatever you want...” Zen leaned back with an exasperated sigh. The buzz was starting to kick in. “Can’t believe you had grapefruit beer. Maybe you’re not bad as I thought.”

Jumin paused, weighing his next words. “Although our working relationship has been somewhat tumultuous… I never disliked you, Zen.”

Zen’s expression morphed into a mixture of disgust and respect. And then it morphed into something entirely different: “AAACCHOO--!!!”

Surprised, MC jumped with a sharp squeak. Jumin reached out to touch her hand, and without missing a beat, stared Zen down with cold admonishment. “Other than your bias against cats. I’ve always disliked that.”

“I can’t freaking—How many times to I have to tell you I’m allergic? God, never mind.” Zen stood, scowling when he noticed how close the other two RFA members had gotten. It was getting dangerously close to midnight. If Zen didn’t hurry and separate them, who knows what could develop. “C'mon, I think we're done for the night. How are we doing this? Where are we sleeping?”

Jumin rose in turn, assisting MC onto her feet before wordlessly leading the way.

Drinking had taken the edge off, and Zen finally felt comfortable enough to take in his surroundings. Walking through the expansive corridor, filled with rooms beyond what a single bachelor could utilize, the penthouse felt a lot less like a mall and a lot more like a damn castle. And Jumin was its reigning monarch.

 _Which is fine_ , Zen mused to himself, _because I’m the valiant knight who’s gonna rescue the princess._

“This is Elizabeth 3rd’s room. She will likely be sleeping with me tonight, so Zen, you stay here.”

“I’m not staying in the furball’s room.” Zen said. His face scrunched up as he felt another sneeze coming on. He ran his knuckles across his nose, holding it in. “And where’s MC supposed to stay?”

“As I said: she will likely be sleeping with me tonight.”

“Oh HELL n—ACHOO!”

Jumin didn’t even try to hide the sneer that marred his face. “I doubt she’d be any safer with you.”

“No, but--you just--you’re gonna WATCH her sleep?! Dude...!" But despite his outburst, the alcohol dulled Zen’s anger. His head hurt, urging him to find reason in the situation. “Look, I know you own the place. It’s your castle, and I get it. But maybe you shouldn’t be the one deciding where we’re sleeping. You said I’m biased? Hi pot, I’m kettle. I think MC should decide where...”

“Hmm?” MC blinked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes seemed to sparkle under the warm light. Her hair, just a little messy, fell over her shoulders in a way that accentuated her very lovely chest.

...Vainly, Zen thumbed the waistband of his pants. It was hard to stay focused when he felt so suddenly constricted. “A, Anyways, I don’t wanna be in the furball’s room. I’d rather just buckle down and cuddle with you, you rotten trustfund bastard.”

Jumin covered his lips with mock distress. His cheeks were flushed, too. “Zen. Is there something about you we should know?”

"That I'm being sarcastic. God."

“Your sarcasm is awfully specific.”

“Why, you--”

“Now, now.” MC piped in, lacing her hands together. “Since it’s so cold tonight, why don’t we _all_ buckle down and cuddle? The more the merrier.”

A stark silence filled the space between them.

Zen, who had the highest alcohol tolerance among the three, finally felt some heat creeping into his features. “Wh… Hold on, what are you suggesting here, MC?”

"Don't feel special,” Jumin said, managing not to stammer. “She wanted Elizabeth 3rd in bed with us, too."

But Zen wasn’t listening. He couldn't tear his eyes from the bewitching lady in front of him, whose cheeks were only turning pinker and pinker.

He cherished her, this was true. But there was a fine line between cherishing and ravishing, and the pull towards the latter had gotten unbearable. Maybe this was the alcohol talking, but he wanted to do _anything_ to please her.

He wet his lips, suddenly feeling rather parched.

Self-conscious, and more than a little embarrassed, MC smiled in a deflecting way and turned to look at a hallway painting.

But it was too late. The beast had awoken. “Jumin Han.”

This arrested Jumin’s attention and concern. Zen almost never called him by name.

“You know how late it is. If I were to take MC’s suggestion seriously… All your bodyguards combined won’t be able to pry me off of her.”

If Jumin found this distasteful, he did not show it. “Then don't take her seriously. MC... you were joking, weren't you?”

“I’m asking for permission here, Jumin. Or for you to say something and stop this from happening. We’re both men. I can’t trust either of us with her, it’s late at night, and she’s...”

“Willing,” MC said quietly.

“… Hey, trustfund kid… You gotta say something now.”

Jumin took a deep breath, releasing a strained breath between his teeth. “MC is my precious guest. I will give my guests whatever they want for the duration of their stay." He reached out, gently taking a lock of her hair before letting it slip through his fingers. "All I ask is that she assures me she won’t regret this in the morning.”

“So you’re telling me, you’re gonna stand back let this happen? Even if I do this--?”

Zen closed the distance in an instant, pulling MC against his chest. The fabric of her turquoise dress felt slick in his hands. He stared longingly in her eyes, tilting her chin up to search for any sign of protest.

When Zen pressed his lips squarely against hers, she made a small noise, but she didn’t struggle. She tasted like cherries and mint.

Before Zen could defile her any further, Jumin inserted himself between them in a smooth motion. He pulled MC to his side by taking hold of her shoulders, gradually dipping her and kissed her deeply. When they surfaced for air, Jumin gave Zen a prolonged stare and smirk.

“I never said I’d stand back.” Jumin said, and his expression seemed to add: _And I’m not threatened by you._

MC’s chest heaved as she panted, fanning herself and trying to catch her breath. Jumin helped her upright with an elegance reminiscent of waltz lessons.

“MC, are you sure about this? Both of us?”

The two men were terribly dissimilar from one another, it was almost humorous. Zen in his tight leather jacket, flexing his hands as he tried and failed to rein himself in. Jumin in his tailored suit, who unbuttoned the top button of his collar, but otherwise maintained the perfect guise of a calm and collected executive.

“Maybe we…” MC swallowed before continuing. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this in the hallway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the valiant knight turns into a beast, and I guess Jumin is King Minos.
> 
> I'm an editor 1st and a writer 54th, so this quick turnaround time makes me uncomfortable HAHA. Please accept my sincere apologies if the following chapters are not up to par, and let me know how I can improve them!~


End file.
